1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage of streaming data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Industrial processes (e.g., manufacturing, material processing, production, power generation, fabrication, and refining) generate a high volume of real-time time-series data. Conventional data collection systems, such as relational databases, may not be capable of handling the volume and/or rate at which the data is generated. Process historians, such as supervisory control and data acquisition (“SCADA”) systems or distributed control systems (“DCS”), may therefore be used to collect industrial process data.
Collection of industrial process data typically requires proprietary technology tailored to the particular configuration of the industrial process. The interdependency between data collection and industrial configuration may hinder subsequent analysis of the stored data. In this regard, effective interpretation of the collected data may be difficult without intimate knowledge of the industrial process from which the data was generated. Furthermore, accurate analysis of time-series data may require the creation of a duplicate system to ensure accurate sensor readings, which is cost prohibitive.